vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
BoBoiBoy (Character)
|-|Boboiboy= |-|Boboiboy Galaxy= Summary BoBoiBoy is the main character of the show of the same name. He is a Malaysian boy that was granted the power of the elements by a Power Sphere known as Ochobot. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, higher via combining powers | 7-B | 7-B, likely 7-A | At least 7-B, likely 7-A | Unknown, at least 7-A, likely higher Name: BoBoiBoy Origin: BoBoiBoy Gender: Male Age: 10 in the first season, 11 in the second season | 14 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (At least Low), Elemental Manipulation (Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Ice Manipulation), Duplication, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification, Transformation into different elemental forms, Summoning, Weapon Creation and Mastery, Teleportation, Breath Attack, Can make an opponent itch uncontrollably or paralyse them, Limited Fusionism through combining powers, Teleportation | Vehicular Mastery Attack Potency: City level (Fought BoBoiBot Water, who was able to create a storm that flooded the town), higher via combining powers (BoBoiBoy Fire, and Water were able to harm Captain Kaizo through controlling Earth's golems) | City level (BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm and Cyclone are able to move clouds with their attack) | City level (Fought and defeated Bora Ra, who survived being crushed between a glacier and a meteor. Should be no less powerful than his previous forms), likely Mountain level (Bora Ra, who is a Power Sphere hunter, should at least be on the level of Captain Kaizo) | At least City level (Should be stronger than his previous base forms), likely Mountain level (Should be comparable to Gopal, Yaya, and Ying) | Unknown, at least Mountain level (BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, while in an unstable transformation, was able to overwhelm Jugglenaut while the latter was using Nosebot), likely higher (Should be no weaker than his previous second tier forms. BoBoiBoy Solar easily beat Captain Vargoba with an attack that destroyed several spaceships and caused the collapse of the TAPOPS station) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Ying, who can run from Malaysia to the South Pole in the span of seconds) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be faster than before) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Comparable to Yaya) | At least Class 10 | At least Class 10 | At least Class 10 | At least Class 10 Striking Strength: City Class, higher via combining powers | City Class | City Class, likely Mountain Class | City Class, likely Mountain Class | Unknown, at least Mountain Class, likely higher Durability: City level | City level | City level, likely Mountain level | City level, likely Mountain level | Unknown, at least Mountain level, likely higher Stamina: Above average Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: His motorcycle Intelligence: Ranges from above average to slightly below average depending on which form he takes. Some forms are focused like Thunderstorm or Light, while others are lazy and dimwitted like Water and Leaf. Weaknesses: He will lose memory over time when duplicating himself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Elemental Split' - BoBoiBoy's signature ability. He can split himself into multiple duplicates, and each of those duplicates can use one of BoBoiBoy's elemental abilities. Variants of this ability include the Triple Split, Penta Split, and Hepta Split. |-|Lightning= *'Lightning Kris' (Keris Petir): BoBoiBoy's most iconic weapons. He creates two blades made of solid electricity which he dual wields. The blades electrocute any target that gets stabbed by them. *'Lightning Umbrella' (Payung Petir): BoBoiBoy creates an umbrella made of electricity which can function like a regular umbrella. *'Lightning Broom' (Penyapu Petir): A broom made of solid electricity. *'Lightning Spade' (Cangkul Petir): A spade made of solid electricity that has the same properties as the Lightning Kris. *'Lightning Electric' (Elektrik Petir): BoBoiBoy transmits electricity through a conductive medium such as metal chains to electrocute his opponent. *'Flash Kick' (Tendangan Kilat): This attack was used once to kick a soccer ball. Thunder Kris.png|Lightning Kris Umbrella.png|Lightning Umbrella Electric Broom.png|Lightning Broom Shovel.png|Lightning Spade Lightning Electric.gif|Lightning Electric Flash Kick.gif|Flash Kick * Lightning Blade (Pedang Petir): After Ochobot's upgrade, BoBoiBoy Lightning is capable of creating blades that look more akin to swords than the previous Lightning Kris. * Lightning Blade Slash (Tetakan Pedang Petir): By using one or more Lightning Blades, BoBoiBoy Lightning launches an attack with a teardrop to his enemies and gives them an electric shock. This technique is also used by BoBoiBoy Lightning to repel enemy attacks. * Lightning Speed (Gerakan Kilat): BoBoiBoy Lightning increases his speed by channeling his power to his feet. Lightning22.png|BoBoiBoy Lightning (Galaxy) Lightning Speed.gif|Lightning Speed Lightning Blade Slash.gif|Lightning Blade Slash |-|Wind= *'Vortex Storm' (Ribut Kencang): Used to fight against BoBoiBoy Earth. *'Tornado Shield' (Pelindung Beliung): BoBoiBoy Wind creates a tornado that surrounds him. *'Cyclone Drill' (Gerudi Taufan): BoBoiBoy Wind creates a drill of wind and punches with it. *'Sidewinder Storm' (Taufan Melintang): An attack that is capable of tossing projectiles at the enemy. *'Howling Wind' (Ribut Taufan): A technique that redirects projectiles. *'Flying Tornado' (Beliung Melambung): A technique that launches enemies into the air from beneath them. *'Wind Toss' (Lambungan Angin): BoBoiBoy Wind used this technique to toss a soccer ball towards BoBoiBoy Earth. Vortex Storm.gif|Vortex Storm Tornado Shield.gif|Tornado Shield Tornado Uppercut.gif|Cyclone Drill Howling Wind.gif|Howling Wind Flying Tornado.gif|Flying Tornado Wind Toss.gif|Wind Toss *Wind Blast (Tolakan Angin): BoBoiBoy Wind gathers the air around him and uses it to push enemies back. *Wind Spheres (Bebola Angin): BoBoiBoy Wind compresses air into a sphere and fires it. He is also capable of creating multiple spheres in quick succession. Wind2.png|BoBoiBoy Wind (Galaxy) Wind Blast.gif|Wind Blast Wind Sphere.gif|Wind Sphere |-|Earth= *'Earth Stairs' (Tangga Tanah): A flight of stars created to help Earth ascend to high place. *'Earth Pillar' (Tanah Tinggi): Earth summons a pillar to protect himself and his friends from attacks. *'Earth Upward' (Tanah Tin:gi, Bertubi-tubi): A stronger variation of the Earth Pillar which can increase in height if Earth punches the ground repeatedly. *'Landslide / Earth Filler' (Tanah Runtuh / Tanah Kambus'): Open up a sinkhole to make opponents cave in into the ground. *'Earth Barrier' (Tanah Pelindung): A variation of Earth Pillar, but used in a sphere. *'Earth Gloves' (Tangan Tanah): Earth has a pair of earth-made gloves, to enhance his abilities and strengthen his attack. *'Earth Grab' (Tanah Pencengkam): A common technique used by Earth by using jutting rocks to stop targets in place. *'Earth Slam' (Tanah Cerakah): Earth summons sharp rocks to attack opponents on their feet. *'Rock Toss' (Beserta Batu): Earth throws rocks at their enemies. *'Earth Contain' (Timbunan Tanah): He used it to trapped Mukalakus. *'Earth Kick' (Tendangan Tanah): Earth uses an earth power kick. it is only used in a football game. Earth Pillar.gif|Earth Pillar Landslide.png|Landslide Earth Barrier.gif|Earth Barrier Earth Hands.png|Earth Gloves Earth Grab.gif|Earth Grab Earth Slam.gif|Earth Slam Earth Contain.gif|Earth Contain Earth Kick.gif|Earth Kick *'Earth Punch' (Tumbukan Tanah): BoBoiBoy Earth raises the ground level where the enemy is located that will attack the enemy. *'Multiple Earth Punch' (Tumbukan Tanah, Bertubi-tubi):- Just like the Earth Punch, but this technique is used as a defense mechanism or attack against the enemy. *'Earth Barrier' (Tanah Pelindung): BoBoiBoy Earth elevates ground levels used as defence techniques or to counter enemy attacks. *'Earth Wall' (Tanah Pendinding): BoBoiBoy Earth elevates the ground and is used as a wall to protect Cattus from being captured by Adu Du. Earth2.png|BoBoiBoy Earth (Galaxy) Earth Punch.gif|Earth Punch, followed by Multiple Earth Punch Earth Wall.gif|Earth Wall |-|Fire= *'Fireball' (Bebola Api): As it's name states, this ability allows BoBoiBoy to launch balls of fire at his enemies. *'Fire Shackles' (Gegelung Api): Fire launches shackles at his enemy and ensnares them. These shackles can also burn their victims. *'Flaming Punch' (Tumbukan Berapi): Fire engulfs his hand in flames as he throws a punch, increasing the strength of his punch. |-|Water= *'Water Bubble' (Gelembung Air): The water bubble BoBoiBoy Water sits on. *'Wave Surf' (Ombak Luncur): BoBoiBoy Water uses this ability to manoeuvre around attacks and travel short distances fast. |-|Leaf= *'Leaf Shuriken' (Lontaran Daun): BoBoiBoy Leaf summons leaf-like shurikens that can be thrown at his enemies as projectiles. *'Stunning Leaf Shuriken' (Lontaran Daun Kebas dan Kejang): A variation of Leaf Shuriken. These shurikens are capable of paralysing their victims. *'Vine Whip/Creeping Vine' (Daun Menjalar): Leaf generates a long vine that he can use to swing across a distance. It can also function like a normal rope and can be used to lasso people and objects. The vines can also act like a prehensile tail, capable of picking things up at Leaf's command. *'Itchy Leaf Blade' (Lontaran Daun Keladi Gatal): Leaf summons a leaf-like dagger that can cause extreme irritation when stuck on an enemy. Similar to Stunning Shuriken Leaf, if removed, the effect will disappear, but only after a while. |-|Light= *'Light Shot' (Tembakan Cahaya): BoBoiBoy concentrates energy towards his fingertips and slashes at foes. *'Light Burst' (Letupan Cahaya): BoBoiBoy lights up and tempoarily blinds his enemies. *'Optical Light Shot' (Tembakan Optikal): BoBoiBoy Light fires a powerful blast of light from his eyes. *'Maximum Optical Light Blast' (Tembakan Optikal Maksima): A stronger variation of the previous attack. This is BoBoiBoy Light's strongest attack and is comparable to BoBoiBoy Solar's Solar Beam Strike. |-|Thunderstorm= *'Thunder Blade' (Pedang Halilintar): A bladed weapon he can use to attack foes. *'Lightning Speed' (Gerakan Kilat): An ability used to move faster. Notably, BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm is able to move 31.25% faster than Ying in this state. *'Lightning Shine' (Kilauan Kilat): Used to blind an enemy temporarily. *'Thunderstorm Rain' (Hujan Halilintar): BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm can produce thousands of Thunder Blades from the sky by a throwing single Thunder Blade into the air. |-|Cyclone= *'Cyclone Hoverboard' (Hoverboard Taufan): A hoverboard that allows Cyclone to fly and move at speeds comparable to Thunderstorm. *'Cyclone Ball' (Bola Taufan): Small balls of air used to deflect incoming projectiles fast. *'Cyclone Drill' (Gerudi Taufan): Cyclone generates a current around his hands that act like drills and can penetrate enemies. *'Cyclone Shield' (Perisai Taufan): Cyclone generates a wind barrier around him that can deflect projectiles. |-|Quake= *'Quake Fists' (Tangan Gempa): A stronger variation of Earth Gloves. *'Earth Golem' (Golem Tanah): A huge golem made of solid rock that is capable of engaging tougher foes. Multiple golems can be summoned at a time and can even be fused with BoBoiBoy's other Elemental Forms. *'Earth Dragon' (Golem Naga Tanah): BoBoiBoy Quake summons a huge dragon made of earth. Notably, this summon is capable of facing off against Fang's Shadow Dragon. |-|Blaze= *'Blazing Chakrams ' (Cakera Berapi): BoBoiBoy Blaze's weapon, equipped to both right and left hands. Its slicing ability was made to use for hand-to-hand combat or by throwing it at the opponent. *'Blazing Fire Punch' (Tumbukan Tinju Berapi): Blaze concentrates fire on his hand and releases it at the opponent in the form of a blazing knuckle. *'Blazing Meteor' (Meteor Berapi): BoBoiBoy Blaze summons a gigantic meteor that emerges from the sky to crush his foes. He used this alongside BoBoiBoy Ice's Iceberg Eruption to crush Bora Ra. |-|Ice= *'Arctic Cannon' (Meriam Pembeku): BoBoiBoy Ice's weapon, a small minigun that can shoot blocks of concentrated ice. *'Blizzard Blast' (Tembakan Pembeku): BoBoiBoy Ice shoots a black of concentrated ice at the enemy that leaves them frozen solid. *'Iceberg Eruption' (Solakan Bongkah Ais): BoBoiBoy Ice summons a gigantic iceberg from the ground that raises to the sky to hit an enemy. He used this alongside BoBoiBoy Blaze's Blazing Meteor to crush Bora Ra. |-|Thorn= *'Ensnaring Thorns' (Akar Berduri): This attack allows the user to create vines with thorns that trap their victims in place. |-|Solar= *'Solar Beam Strike' (Tembakan Solar): BoBoiBoy Solar fires a powerful blast of light from his eyes that was strong enough to destroy both Bora Ra and the black hole he created in one hit. *'Solar Eclipse Attack' (Tembakan Solar): BoBoiBoy Solar fires a devastating blast from his fingertips that was strong enough to kill Captain Vargoba and destroy the TAPOPS space station. *'Solar Leap' (Lompatan Cahaya): Solar uses this to teleport. The light particles around him are concentrated in one location to allow him to jump to a designated location in the blink of an eye. Key: Base Transformations | Second Tier Transformations | "Upgraded" Second Tier Transformations (Ochobot's Power) | Base Galaxy Transformations | Second Tier Galaxy Transformations Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Warwick (League of Legends) Warwick's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:Regeneration Users Category:Element Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Plant Users Category:Light Users Category:Ice Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:BoBoiBoy Category:Tier 7 Category:Good Characters Category:Unknown Tier